I See You
by rinrinlover
Summary: Haruka Nanase had a pretty normal life going, that is until he meets a red head with a secret that will change his life forever. WolfChildrenAU (do not own the plot of the film, and for those who have not seen it, I recommend you watching the film first.) Mpreg, slight OOCness, Character death.
1. Chapter 1

"_Maybe you'll laugh when I tell you, or write it off as a fairy tale. It couldn't possibly be true. I mean, how could it? _

"_This, is the story about my dad, and it's true. Every word of it. The man he fell in love with was also a wolf."_

"_Back then, dad was a student at National University in Tokyo. He had earned a scholarship to pay up some of his tuition and worked a part time job to take care of all the rest. His life was pretty much as anyone could say normal. Until one day in the early summer, during one of his classes..._

_He noticed a young man he had never seen before, now my dad had never taken upon himself to notice anyone much...but to him, this man was different. He wore a plain black shirt with a stretched out collar and although he didn't seem to have a text book he kept taking notes diligently. He though he looked out of place in the lecture hall. He says that as the class filed to give their attendance cards, he noticed the young man didn't turn in his, dad turned around and saw the stranger left through the back door. He didn't know what drove him but yet he followed the stranger. Rushing after him through hallways until he finally reached him at a staircase."_

Haruka Nanase stops, taking deep breathes before calling him out. "Um, hey..?"

The stranger turned towards Haru and looked at him with piercing red eyes, making Haru gasp lightly. "You didn't fill out a slip...they'll mark you down as absent if you don't...I can go get one for you if you-"

"Don't bother." the stranger answered him with a serious deep tone. "I'm not a student here." he sighed, "I shouldn't have come. See ya." He took off leaving Haru standing there, surprised at his quick and stern response. Still, Haru was not going to let this stranger just walk off, he followed him again at a bit further distance and stopped in front the entrance door to witness the stranger walking, these few kids ran in front of him. One fell to the ground and began crying, he turned back and gently helped the child back up on his feet, rubbing his head gently before walking off again. The children stared after him curiously but still they continued on with their business. Haru rushed after the stranger again, he followed him all the way to the front gates.

"Hey wait, please!" the stranger stopped and turned to him, "That class you were sitting in is pretty tough even without a text book, so I thought maybe if you decided to come back for another lecture we could...share mine?" Haru didn't know where this impulse or the need to know this person came from, but he wanted to. The red head stared at him surprised but later agreed.

After that Haruka carries out the rest of his day normally at his job, still as the day progressed, Haru has a hard time concentrating because he still thinks about this stranger. After work during his usual grocery shopping, he'd stop occasionally and look up. Getting home was the same thing, he made his evening meal and ate silently. After dinner. He read a book quietly but looked up thinking about the red headed stranger.

The said red head also drifted off from time to time, wondering where the act of the person he met the day before came from. Haru once again arrived to the university and looked around for him, since there was no sight of him because as it turned out he was still working delivering packages. Yet that didn't stop Haru from thinking about him.

Finally during one of his classes he looked over and spotted the red head rushing towards the entrance, Haru quickly scooted over, letting him sit next to him. They looked at each other before going back to paying attention to class.

After, Haru snuck him into the library with his card so they could both look around for books, he occasionally asked him questions about what kind of books was he interested in. After school, the stranger invited Haru for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Rin, what do you do...I mean, for fun that is...and pass times and...such…?" The stranger who was known as Rin Matsuoka gave a small chuckle. "One question at a time will ya?" He laughed more when Haru blushed lightly looking away. "Ok, so why do you like to swim a lot?" Haru sighed. "Well it's kind of always been my thing you know...swimming, ever since I was a kid I loved it...my grandmother always told me to do what I loved most. Mostly when times were tough...so when she died, I didn't go to her funeral, instead, I went swimming. My family members were angry at me because they thought I was disrespectful to her memory by not showing up...I don't know, maybe it was disrespectful I guess."

Rin had been paying close attention, he turned to look up." Nah, you weren't, I think you were perfect, you did exactly what your grandmother told you to do, and that was honoring her memory..." Haru looked at him before looking down, a small blush on his face along with a small smile. "Good to know..." After that they continued their walk in a pleasant silence. They parted once Haru went to his job, time went agonizingly slow for him since he had agreed to meet Rin after work to hang out. Finally when his shift did end. He ran as fast as he could to the Cafe where he had promised to meet Rin at.

"Every apartment is like its own little world inside...some have money, some don't..." Rin pointed to an apartment. "Five people live in that one...then there are others with full of kids or just old folks." He looked up again, smiling a bit. "It'd be nice to have a home, a place to where I belong...I'd kick off my shoes, give my face a good washing, and sit back in a comfy chair..." He sighed. "It must be nice...I could build a book shelf and once that's done, what's to keep me from building another? You just can't put a price on freedom like that..." Haru looked at him then stared at where he was looking at. "I...could belong there too...if you don't mind the company that is..." Rin looked at him surprised by the offer, then looked back to the direction he was look at.

On their way back, Rin stopped. "Oi, Haru..?" The raven haired boy turned to look at him curiously. "Hm?" Rin looked at him intently. "There's something I need to tell you..." Haru turned completely at this. "I'm listening." Rin struggled to find the words. "You see...I um..." A long silence before rin sighed. "Never mind." Haru stood there but nodded lightly. "Ok..." Rin accompanied Haru back to his apartment, silent once again.

The holidays were coming up, Haru had been spending a lot more time with Rin, one specific day after work, and Rin had agreed to meet him at the Cafe where they usually met up at after work. Haru arrived to his usual spot and looked around for Rin. Seeing that he wasn't there yet he decided to wait for him. It must have taken a few hours or so since Haru had decided to sit down in front of the Cafe, his knees close to his chest, face buried in his arms to keep him warm. Lights were already turned off. He had already thought about possibly getting up to go home. "Haru...I'm sorry, really I am..." Haru just sighed and looked up at Rin, his cheeks were red from the cold, but still he gave a him a reassuring look. They both took a walk like they usually did. But Haru noticed Rin took him to a different direction. They suddenly arrived at a secluded place, surrounded by tall trees.

Haru stopped in front of Rin, a few feet away from him. "I've never told anyone about this...I was scared and I still am for that matter...cuz it's you...but, you deserve to see me for who I am, no, for WHAT I am..." Haru gave him a puzzled look. "You're you Rin...that's all that matters to me..." Rin looked at him intently before sighing. "Close your eyes...please Haru..." Haru hesitantly closed his eyes, he opened them a bit for a moment. "Please keep them shut" Haru closed them again, he waited for a bit. "I'm looking ok?" He opened his eyes slowly, his eyes slowly widening in shock.

Before him, he could see Rin's appearance slowly change, his face stretching more animal like, into a long muzzle, pointy ears growing, hands growing bigger, his eyes brighter red, once his transformation was done, Rin looked at Haru anxiously...waiting for him to react. Haru could only stare in shock and what he was witnessing.

"Look at me...what do you see Haru?" Haru only continued to look at him, eyes widened, speechless.

"_My father told my dad that turning every full moon and attacking people were all just myths people made up throughout centuries. My dad had somewhat known already that the world was full of mysteries...But to him, his heart wasn't one of them."_

Haru sat across from him, exposed, he shook lightly. "Were you shocked..?" Haru nodded once. "Are you leaving me..?" Haru shook his head quickly. "You're trembling...are you scared..? His hand went up and caressed Haru's cheek gently. "No I'm not...because it's you..." The now lycan Rin leaned closer to Haru, nuzzling him at first before the trembling boy placed a soft kiss on his muzzle, followed by the red wolf pushing his new mate back, both sharing a night full of passion, love, and trust.

"_His beloved, my father, was the last decedent of the Honshu Wolf who supposedly went extinct about one hundred years ago. He was the only one left who carried the ability to hold both wolf and human blood in his veins. His parents had passed away when he was just a boy. But before they did, they had taught him the history of their kind and implored him never to reveal his secret to anyone, not even to other family members. After that, he went on to live with relatives who had no idea about his true nature. _

_When he was old enough to get a driver's license. He left for the city and never looked back. He found a job and he kept to himself. Father had made his peace with a life spent alone...until he met him._

The following morning, Haru woke up, he felt a strong pair of arms holding him by the waist, looking back he was face to face with Rin's sleeping form, he had this face that looked so peaceful and almost...happy, that it made him smile warmly.


	3. Chapter 3

"_After that, my father moved in and they started a happy life together, dad continued to go to the university from time to time and also continued his part time job, my father continued his job delivering packages and moving things. He also began doing something he told my dad he had never done before...and that was showing a smile more often. My dad didn't feel so lonely anymore and he had more of a reason to smile as well. They did many things together. One was going to the market place to shop for groceries, holding hands. Getting home, dad would cook while my father would clean the apartment and place these small flowers up by the window ledge. Dad showed him so many things, like how to eat certain foods, pictures of from when he was young, his prizes he would win during swimming competitions. Father had only showed my dad a picture of where he had grown up, with the smallest hint of a smile, my dad placed that picture next to his with his picture of his grandmother."_

"_As time went by, things were pretty much normal, up until my dad suddenly started getting sick at random times, he couldn't tolerate certain smells and was more tired than usual. When he thought it was getting worse he called my father while he was at work and mentioned it to him. Apparently the news was quite the impact because my father had left his post and rushed right home. Bursting through the door, he rushed over and took my dad into his arms, twirling him. Dad had still been confused until my father explained...there had been an untold myth that turned out to be true after all about his kind. Where certain males had carried out this ability to impregnate their chosen mates no matter what they were. Female or Male and from the look of it, my father had inherited that ability to his joy and my dad's shock. But as the shock wore off. Dad slowly accepted the idea of having a baby from his beloved. Needless to say it still didn't make things so easy for him. He was constantly sick, he couldn't even get up without rushing to the bathroom. My father had now let instinct take over and he began hunting for my dad so he could get the proper nutrition for him and the baby. Dad was shocked occasionally when my father would bring his prey home, even more so when he would make these soups that actually tasted good and he was able to stomach them."_

"_As the months went by, both my fathers were getting anxious since the due date was getting closer and closer. During work, father would look up at the sky, smiling lightly, anxiously waiting for the day to arrive. At home dad had actually picked up a book on how to knit which was surprising to him yet he still continued, making a small black and white wolf plush, his stomach had distended quite a bit, making him more uncomfortable as time passed. Still he smiled through it all."_

"_When the due date finally arrived on stormy night, dad gave birth to my older brother Niji in that tiny apartment. No hospitals or midwives. They handled it all on their own. He didn't want to risk at the possible fact that he would have a child looking like a wolf cub. They brought him into this world all alone. Just the two of them..."_

Haru rested on his side, his shirt a bit undone, his breathing had calmed down slight, still his cheeks were still a bit red from exhaustion, Rin was laying on the opposite side, facing Haru, looking down with him, Haru's thumb and Rins index finger were grasped by two of the smallest little hands. A small pink bundle with raven hair like Haru laid in between them, making the cutest noises, making Rin and Haru smile happily.

"I'm so thankful...that he's ok and healthy..." Rin held Haru's hand. "Yea...healthy and beautiful...just like you."

"Hopefully he'll have a kind heart"

"Good mind to go with it too"

"I wonder what he will grow up to be..."

"Anything he wants...for him, only the sky is his limit."

"I just...hope he's happy...that's my wish for him."

"Then it's up to us, to make it come true huh..?"

"Yea..."

"What are we going to name him..?"

Rin continued to look down at their new baby then looked out the window, a smile widened the slightest bit. "Niji." Haru too looked over towards the window and saw that the sky had cleared, a big beautiful rainbow shined brightly across the sky, he smiled more as well and nodded once.

"Alright..."

"_Both my fathers had been very happy taking care of Niji, throughout a whole year. The following spring, during the time when all the cherry blossoms bloomed and fell lightly. I was born, they named me Sakura Nanase. My father couldn't have been happier. My dad had even more of a reason to not stop smiling, especially when we were alone. _

_For two long and happy years my family was perfect, everything was perfect...that is...until that day came. The day that would change my dad's life forever..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Rin had come home not too long ago and had spent most of dinner time with his and Haru's boys. Bedtime came around quickly.

"Goodnight boys, sweet dreams..." He kissed both boys foreheads then quietly headed out of their room. Haru was in the kitchen cleaning up and doing dishes. He stilled for a moment before smiling lightly feeling strong arms encircle his waist and a light kiss on his neck. "Did they fuss?"

"No" Rin held him close, taking in his sweet scent. Haru continued with finishing the dishes. After, he and the red head went and laid in bed, cuddling close together.

"I'm going out tomorrow alright..?" Haru turned to look at him. "Where are you going off to?" Rin kissed his cheek. "Just out for a bit, I'll be back soon, promise." He smiled lovingly at Haru making the other boy pout lightly and look away blushing. "Fine." Chuckling, Rin turned Haru's face to look at him and kissed him slowly and passionately, arms went around each other and the two shared another passionate night.

The following morning, Haru woke up naked and alone in bed, he looked around for his red headed love before his eyes landed on a note beside him. Picking it up he read the note.

_Haru, _

_Went out like I had previously mentioned. You looked very peaceful in your sleep I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I'll be home soon._

_Love you_

_Rin_

Haru smiled lightly, sighing he got up and took a quick shower before starting the day off with his kids.

"_My father had stepped out, it was raining that morning. But as the day wore on. He didn't return."_

Haru began worrying since it was already evening and Rin had not been home yet. He said he would have been home by now...didn't he? Haru walked towards the door and opened to check if Rins truck had been there, but he heard a sound of cans dropping and turned seeing a few bags of groceries there. Sighing lightly, knowing it had been Rin who brought them, he carefully put the cans back in the bag but stopped abruptly, he reached into one of the bags, taking out Rin's wallet. He knew it wasn't like Rin to just leave his wallet behind.

The uneasy feeling quickly grew more, so Haru decided he would look for him. Making sure his kids were bundled up, he placed them both in their baby pouches before rushing out, looking all over for their father. He checked at his work. The coworkers had told him that Rin didn't have a shift that morning. He then rushed to spots where they used to spend time together before moving in. Yet nothing, Haru's worry increased. His search was becoming frantic. As he passed by the docks at the beach he noticed a small crowd and stopped. They all pointed at something and whispered to each other.

Haru felt a tug in his heart and went over, subtly trying to look at first...before he saw a flash of red. He pushed as quickly as he could toward the front before freezing, his eyes widening in pure horror at the sight before him.

"_It was him. Dead out by the beach. We'll never know what my father was thinking that day. Maybe he was heeding the call of the wild. Instinct driving him out into the rain to hunt down fresh meat for his cubs and mate."_

Two men picked up the dead wolf and the third helped place him into a garbage bag. Pulling him out of the ocean and dumping the body in the back of their truck. Haru cried out and pleaded desperately for them to let him through to see the corpse. But the workers wouldn't allow it. They drove off, leaving a badly heartbroken Haru staring after the truck that now took his dead beloved away. Dropping to his knees, he screamed, crying out in agony, not even noticing a couple walk up behind him and holding out an umbrella to cover him and the children.

Haru had returned home hours after, and sat at the small table, face buried in his arms as he had continued to cry then. His babies asleep on their bed. Finally not being able to cry anymore he slowly sat up, completely exhausted from so much crying. He turned lightly and spotted Rin's wallet. Carefully he grabbed and opened it, noticing that there was a fair amount of money in it. He spotted something else and gently took out Rin's driver's license, staring at it blankly for a bit, mostly at his picture.

"_Take good care of our children, he thought he heard him say that as he walked away."_

"I promise...I'll do my best...to take care of them..." Haru looked at his picture a bit longer before showing the smallest hint of a smile through tears.

"_A few weeks had passed since my father's passing. My dad did his best to carry out the promise he made. Looking out after my brother and me. Since it was just the two of us, it seemed pretty easy for my dad at first...One morning, I remember it all too well. My dad was busy making himself breakfast since he had already made us ours. Then he stopped so suddenly. It was very unlikely for him to stop doing something like that. I looked up from my bowl and noticed him quickly covering his mouth and running towards the restroom. My brother and I winced hearing him retching and coughing violently. Following him towards the bathroom we waited for a bit outside. The next thing I saw stayed in my memory forever...I slowly opened the door and saw him sitting there on the floor, hugging his stomach and shaking, crying silently. We walked over and placed our hands on his knees. Niji calling out to him, asking if he was ok. Looking up I could see fear and worry in his tearful eyes. Still wiping them, he pulled us both into his arms and told us everything would be ok..."_


	5. Chapter 5

"_More time went by, my brother and I watched as our dad's stomach began to grow. He slowly had to explain to me what was happening. He explained that I would not be the baby anymore and that we were going to be big brothers. He had been worried about how in the world would he be able to bring another baby into this world all on his own. Remembering his promise however, he settled down and continued moving forward. Taking care of us and making sure to prepare everything for our new baby brother or sister's arrival who dad was sure would be a girl. He occasionally went out with us to stores to purchase baby clothes and other things necessary. Dressing up well to hide his bump. People would give him looks from time to time but he didn't mind."_

"_As the time got closer for our new siblings arrival, we did our best to help our dad feel comfortable. Since I was younger, Niji took up more responsibility at a young age, helping became his new hobby. Whenever dad was too tired to play with me, my brother would do his best to entertain me while keeping an eye on things as our dad rested. Dad even let us feel his belly from time to time so we could feel our baby brother or sister move. I was easily surprised and giggled whenever I felt a kick. My brother just looked on and smile lightly at my dad's tiny smile." _

"_When the time arrived, dad did his best to carry out most of the day, but as the pains grew stronger, he would wince and hunch over, breathing through them."_

Haru was bent over on the couch, eyes shut tight, and a hand under his big midsection while the other gripping the couch as he breathed through another harsh contraction. As it eased he slowly got up and paced a bit, breathing calmly. Niji walked over and placed his small hands on Haru's leg, making him look down.

"Daddy..?" Haru, smiled lightly and sat on his knees. "Niji I need you to do me a favor alright..?" The little boy nodded slowly. "I need you to keep an eye on your brother ok? I'm going to be in my room...no matter what you hear, don't go in until I call you alright..?" Niji looked unsure. "Promise me sweetheart…please?" after giving him a pleading look, the little boy nodded lightly, Haru smiled and thanked him before getting up and going to his room, he looked back at his sons. "I'll call you two when it's over...ok?" They both looked scared but nodded.

Closing the door, Haru lost his cool demeanor and breathed harshly. The pains were becoming super unbearable. Which meant the time would be soon, so he got himself ready on the bed, doing everything that had been done the first two times. Once everything was set, he waited anxiously for the moment to arrive.

Outside, the boys were cuddled on the floor bed then looked over with gasps towards their parent's room door upon hearing their dad cry out in pain. Niji held Sakura closer and closed his eyes. Praying for everything to be ok.

_It was agonizing, hearing our dad in so much pain. It hurt more this time because he was all alone in there. With no help. As time went by, night time came and our dad's cries grew worse. I had already begun crying. Niji did his best to be strong for me but it was still painful to him as well. Just when we thought it was growing worse...it stopped? Everything went quiet._

Normal Pov:

"Niji...what happen?" Sakura looked up at the raven haired boy with a very worried look. Niji kept his eye on the door. Both boys slowly walked over to the door. Looking up, they heard a small faint cry. Niji and Sakura looked at each other then slowly reaching over and opening the door. They gasped lightly seeing their dad with a small bundle in his arms.

Sakura Pov

_He had done it, all on his own. He looked so exhausted yet you could see the joy and relief in his eyes that everything went ok. Calling us over, Niji and I rushed to his sides and sat beside him on the bed. He moved the blanket a bit and we finally got a good look at the new baby. Dad had been right...we had a new sister. She was the spitting image of him too. I smiled and hugged my dad, Happy. Niji also hugged him too, he had a very proud look on his face. _

"_What are you going to name her?" I asked, dad smiled and looked at me. "Akira." We smiled at him just as he did to us. He looked over at my father's picture._

"_I promise...I'll still do my best."_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't remember all the details...but from what my brother Niji told me. Dad had his hands full with all three of us._

"Food now!" Sakura stood by the kitchen doorway. "Give me a second Saku, almost done." Sakura pouted. "Food now!" Haru looked over. "Come on now be patient." The little boys cheeks puffed out and he shifted into his pup form. "FOOD NOW!" Haru turned over to give him a stern look. "Sakura..." The boy groaned cranky and ran off.

_He said that I would change into a wolf whenever I was cranky. Which happened quite often according to him._

Haru sighed. "Ok forget patient, you can have ONE biscuit ok?" the little boy ran into the kitchen and took a small biscuit from his dad, now content.

_I had a ravenous appetite, no matter how much I ate, I was always asking for more. Niji ate a lot too, but wasn't as demanding as I was. My sister Akira was frail and hardly ate at all._

_Between the three of us, dad had to quit school and his part time job to take care of us._

Haru was cutting up some veggies, Sakura was pulling on the table cloth, not really seeing the bottle of oil in the middle slowly pulling it, and the bottle got closer and closer. The older boy tugged Haru's pants and pointed, before the bottle fell right on top of the other boy, he quickly leaped on top of the table and managed to grab the bottle in time, sighing in relief. "Sakura..."

_Father had left us a little money, but it wasn't much in the grand scheme of things._

Haru was ironing, baby Akira sitting in front of him, Niji at his side helping on folding clothes, neither noticed Sakura climbing up the drawer before crying out because he was hanging off one of the drawers and tipping the furniture over, Haru had turned just in time to stop it from falling over on him and his kids, yelping when he caught it, he slowly moved it back up right, sighing in relief. "That was close..." He gave Sakura a look, the boy only pouted.

_Wolves or people, none of us knew how to be either yet and all of us switching back and forth again and again didn't make it easier for our dad either. _

_Dad told us that out of all of us, I was the messiest and trouble maker, I would apparently chew through everything. Dad would finish cleaning one mess before he'd find another I had made._

_He had plenty of questions but nobody to ask. So he read whatever book he could find and figured out as he went. He had to feed Akira every two hours. When she was fussy and didn't want to nurse, he'd soak a cotton ball with milk and let her gnaw on it. Some night's Akira would just cry and cry. All dad could do was rub her back until she tired herself out. Even if it took all night. _

_We didn't leave him time to take care of himself, my brother Niji would do his best to help. But even with the help, he was still very young himself so he wasn't allowed to do much. That didn't stop him from trying however. _

_Whenever, Akira and I gave him a moments peace, He'd nod off within seconds, I'd giggle watching him, my brother would shush me lightly so he could rest even if for a few seconds, after a while we'd call him and he'd wake up instantly._

_Us getting sick was hectic to say the least. Dad didn't know whether to take us to a vet or to a hospital. During this one time I had swallowed silica and thrown up a lot. Niji told me dad had been pretty freaked out. But after calling both the vet and hospital. He found out everything had been ok. He just really wished he had asked my father how he had grown up. _

"I wanna walk."

"Sakura I don't think..."

"I wanna walk!"

"You were just sick the other day, remember?"

"I WANNA WALK!"

Haru sighed. "Ok ok, we'll go for a walk, but hide your ears first!" Sakura pawed his ears before hiding them. "That's my boy." Sakura got excited from the praise and pounced yipping happily before Haru calls him out again to hide his ears.

After making sure to dress the kids properly, Haru stepped out with all three of them, on the front pouch he had Akira, on the back Sakura and walking right beside him holding his hand was Niji. He stopped for a minute watching the other children playing in the park. He secretly wished he could let his children play with the others, but was too afraid of something happening, so he didn't risk it.

They looked at flowers, Niji played with Sakura, while Akira still practiced in walking correctly. A few hours later the kids were ready to go home, but as they passed by another man with his dog. The dog began barking at Sakura, scaring him. Niji got defensive. Getting on all fours he growled back at the dog, scaring it. Haru quickly grabbed him, apologizing quickly before running off. Leaving the man there dumbfounded.

_People were an issue not only on the streets, but at home too. My sister would continue to cry most of the night, waking up neighbors, they would scold my dad a lot and kept telling him to shut my sister up. When her wailing got way out of hand, dad had to literally step out of our house, and pace with her so she'd stop, but at night the streets were more dangerous. Other times, we would be playing and suddenly start howling at the moon, Niji never really joined us for that since he knew it was loud. But we did it since we were still younger. We didn't know the consequences we'd get our dad in for that. Niji told me dad had been scolded the following day, because they had thought he had pets in the building. He would deny it but they pressed on that if he didn't get rid of the pets that he would be kicked out. _

_Another problem dad faced was the child welfare agency, they had stopped many days before. Insisting my dad to take us to a doctor for vaccinations and such. But he couldn't. Knowing what would happen. They pressed on and told him that if he didn't. It would be known as neglect for well care of us. Dad however would always shut the door in their faces, yelling at them to leave us alone. _

_The following day, dad took us out into a meadow, what he said next really surprised all of us._

"Come here for a second guys..." The children rushed towards their dad. "If you kids could be one thing...what would you be...people or wolves?" All three kids looked at him in confusion. Haru smiled lightly. "Maybe we should move...I want you all to have that choice…" He then hugged his children and held them close as they watched the sunset together.


End file.
